blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/V2E2: Roles of the Order (Reiga and Siegfried)/Transcript
---- Area: The 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi District of Sekibun In the fortified walls of the Hierarchical City made into a stronghold for the NOS, a massive central tower-like structure of obsidian pierces the skyline. With no discernible entry, its body of glinting steel is surrounded by disjointed spires and constructs glowing internally with cyan-colored light. Within the structures are chambers and hallways that stretch onward displaying a decor of various statues, pitch marble flooring, and banners lining some of the walls. At the heart of it is a metal door guarded by elite squadrons. Inside the room is rather empty in comparison of material objects, aside from a few objects and a large finely-made desk. The room is scarcely lit by magic glyphs with shadows of blue touching throughout and a single tall window that displays the rest of the city. At the very tip of the window is a blue banner with the Council's symbol flowing along the fabrics, finally, behind the desk is an ornate black chair that looks crafted by the most pristine materials. That seat sits the figure of Lukain who clasps his hands in thought while looking over a display of unseen information. It flickers suddenly, as a notification appears on it in a blinking green symbol. '' '''Lukain': (Exhales in indifference) Yes, Head of Council Netsuki? Were you in need of something? His index finger rests on the surface of a device as on the other end a voice speaks with him. '' '''Nier': (Voice only) Are you still in Kagutsuchi, Marshal? Lukain: Not this second, no. I made a personal trip back to my city and then was planning to return afterward. The Marshal answers and turns his near-expressionless visage back to the information on the screen while listening. Nier: I ask because I am holding a mandatory meeting regarding the recent events of Kagutsuchi. A momentary silence passes before his reply. Lukain: I see. I suppose it is time that we address the issues caused by Zaezel’s arrival. Nier: Beyond it. (In urgency) The situation is rapidly increasing in projected threat level, and with Nex making progress toward this city's old sector our worry is that he already knows what's within. Lukain: He may. (Folds his hands over his desk and leans in) Regardless, you need a stratagem, I presume... (Lifts his head slightly, responding in confidence) I assure that I can take care of that on my own. In fact, during my brief time in Kagutsuchi I've already discerned what could solve our dilemma with the Boundary Management System's core program. Nier: (Hastily) No. The response is firm and cuts in over Lukain's voice, but that doesn't seem to faze the official who closes his navy eyes while the other male continues. Nier: We are not in a state of war, Marshal, and I will continue to adhere to the former head's prerogatives. You will hear out the rest of the Council before we both come to a decision. Lukain: (Sighs with a hint of disappointment) If you feel that is necessary... (Straightens) I'll inform a few of my contacts then of my whereabouts so I won’t be disturbed. Nier: This meeting is a personal one, Marshal Necaros. Ensure that you come in person. Be in the Imperial City of Otoko within the afternoon. Lukain: (Plainly) Understood, Head of Council. The conversation ends as the green symbol dims. Afterward, the Marshal rests two of his fingers on his temple in thought before the other hand inputs a new set of codes on the surface of the device. It isn't even a minute before a new voice responds, one that seems to grind with a vicious edge normally, but instead, there's a hum of amusement sliding in. '' '''Akuhei': (Voice only) Yes? Something exciting going on? Whatever could you be bothering me for? Lukain: ...You're not doing anything of importance this second. Promptly, a tone of mock offense comes from the other end. Akuhei: I'll have you know I'm doing the ever-important task of keeping myself in line--that shit takes effort. Although won’t lie I am bored to death here waiting for our favorite Brigadier to show… Lukain's hand touches the steel handle of one of the drawers attached to the body of the desk, pulling back on it to reveal a file case that he removes. It's labeled with a strange symbol and he sets the file atop his desk. With a touch of his palm, it opens and he begins frisking through its contents with his fingers momentarily. Lukain: Then perhaps this assignment will be of more...stimulation to you. Akuhei: (Perks up in excitement) Ooooh, what is it? Lukain: Later. I will be occupied with the rest of the Council, so you and the Lieutenant General will have to manage our forces for now. Gripping one part of the file, he pulls a sheet out and places a rune on it, converting it to particles that are stored inside a small black device taken from the desk, and seals spread throughout in a soft light. Akuhei: (Gives a long sigh) Ah yes… political cries of distress and desperation! Must be serious to call you out in person. Lukain: Given Kagutsuchi’s position in their priorities of defense... Akuhei: Suppose I shouldn’t bother asking if I got an invitation huh? You sure you don’t want me to join in the fun? A few seconds pass by with no reply from Lukain as he leaves his chair, placing the file back inside the drawer before closing it. Immediately, Akuhei chuckles in his own amusement. Akuhei: Nah, probably not the best idea, huh? Sighing at his response, the official adjusts his uniform slightly. Lukain: In any event...do what you need to, keep me informed. This won’t be more than a day worth my time...but that does not mean you can squander that time by your usual antics. Akuhei: Fine fine, I hear you. If it means I finally get some more entertainment, I'm all for it! I’ll be sure to watch for anything interesting. Being in the SIA has its perks, Ehehe! Have fun with those pompous windbags--not lumping you in there with them--of course. The Marshal remains apathetic, turning his attention to the device in his hand. Lukain: Whatever keeps you focused. A dejected Akuhei responds. Akuhei: Tsk. One of these days, I will see a reaction from you. Mark my words. You gotta wake up eventually...things will get exciting soon! Lukain: Perhaps, either way, I'm done with this conversation...we'll speak later. Pressing his finger on the device once more the call ends. Lukain walks away from his desk, only to hear a broadcast from the main screen in the room. “Kagutsuchi is still in recovery from the attack by the terrorist calling himself “Zaezel” and the world’s top criminal, Nex. Scattered reports of additional criminals have been sighted, and the Government has issued an alert that the potential threat of invasion is imminent and the possibility of full evacuation has not been discounted. The World Order Council intends to address this and more at a meeting in the Imperial City of Okoto.” Stopping his advance only for a moment to look at the screen which shows the center spots of the city and the damage, along with the flickering portion of a magic barrier struggling to hold itself together by the golden runes. Lukain: Terrorists...how long will society remain unaware, I wonder. He then continues his leave, approaching the door as he presses his free hand against it by the palm, applying pressure to open it. The path leading into the chamber where on both sides rows of soldiers stand by with weapons vertically held in one hand. It isn't even a second before they swiftly salute their superior. They all remain silent as he walks toward the leftmost one, and their eyes struggle to meet his fierce gaze. Outstretching his arm, Lukain drops the device into the soldier's hand and his heavy voice breaks the quiet. Lukain: (Offscreen) I need that delivered to the Innovos Duodecim, a specific person, in fact. Their stamp is enclosed. Tell them I require a discussion regarding an old construct’s programming. NOS Soldier: (Swiftly) Of course sir--understood sir. Lukain then walks by the soldiers as the one given the task looks at the device in wonder and then watches the Marshal depart the chamber. Primordial Awakenings: Episode 2 -Roles of the Order- ---- ---- A Mantle of Hope A quiet Reiga lies on his back along the face of one of the down beds, his right hand straight above reaching to the ceiling while his opposite arm is curling behind his head picking it up to a resting position. Reiga: Hope I can live up to their expectations...most of all my father's. The light-blue hue light vanishes from his hand as he lets off a quick sigh in a somber acceptance. Reiga: (Sits up as he places his hand down on the bed) Probably has only been luck that I’ve gotten this far… He recalls his blade’s translucent edge slicing through the body of Zaezel. Reiga: (Blinks thinking to himself) I have to think that I can stop that guy, but my Azure is just a replica given by the NOS. So how is it that it did so much? He pictures it in his mind, piecing the memory together back at their old home while he was still in classes. '' ''(Memory) Reiga: 'Um, hey, Dad? ''The white door to an office cracks open part-way and a younger Reiga peak his head in through the slit. At the desk with his back to the boy is an older man with similar red hair, he looks out through a single-pane and large window in the room. Upon hearing the boy's voice, his head turns to the right and over his shoulder. '''Reiga: ... you said you wanted to talk? He quietly peeps and steps toward his dad with a hesitant pace. Yyntal: I do. I heard about what happened in your class today from the Marshal directly. Reiga: (Frowns and coils his head) Are you mad...? Yyntal: (Shakes his head) No. The man faces his son and closes the gap between the two with a couple of long steps. Yyntal: I want you to show me before I talk to you about it. Can you do that? Another sigh passes the boy's lips, and his eyes cloud over with doubt. He finally nods at Yyntal, placing his right hand out and flipping it over, uncurling his fingers to allow his palm to be seen. Within it, a wispy greenish-blue light is seen hovering about, casting a light on the two's faces. Yyntal: So it appeared...your power with the Azure. Reiga: What is it? Is it bad? Yyntal: No, no...it isn't bad. His words reassure Reiga, but a consuming confusion still plagues his gaze. Yyntal: You remember your grandfather's efforts right? Regia: Cyrus...(Looks up at his dad) you never talk much about him though. Yyntal: Of course not. (Struggles to not show sorrow) I lost him in that war... but that doesn't change the feats he made. He wielded power that gave people a glimmer of hope, he was the Imperator's trusted ally, and they shared an eternal desire for peace in this system. I still believe if he and the former Imperator were here today, many things would be different in our Government. Reiga: And now I have power, right? Yyntal: (Nods firmly) Right, son. So it just is the beginning of your responsibility of upholding the value in our bloodline. One in our legacy...this power has been used in the NOS to protect our world. It's a great honor, and they chose you to hold it, just as my father was chosen. He puts his hand on his son's shoulder, causing Reiga to pick his head up and look at his Dad. Yyntal: And with a person who has a pure heart and desire, it can do incredible things. Reiga: Oh right. I heard that from Marina. Never place your desire on the Azure… lest you invite… something that shall create the world’s destruction… I think. Something like that… Yyntal: “Never place your desire on the Azure, lest you invite the seeds of corruption that shall create the instruments to the world’s destruction.” Reiga: Ah, right... Yyntal: Reiga... remember never to tarnish this gift, or the responsibilities, the values we hold with it. There's a sternness to his voice, while Reiga stares at his dad. (Back to present) Amiss all his thoughts comes a slightly painful sensation as he feels something crash into him from behind. Akari: Reiga! That joyous voice is all he hears as the girl presses his body forward onto the soft bed with a childish laugh as she holds his white coat with a friendly touch. Akari: (Looks at him with a cheerful smile as she holds onto his coat fondly) I’m awake now, Reiga! Akari is ready for action! Reiga: Wha-! (Closes his eyes as he coughs and lifts his head with Akari glued to his back) A-Akari? Akari tilts her head in a confused manner as Reiga mumbles. Reiga: You know I’m still really sore… if you could be just a bit more careful, that’d be great… Akari: Oh, sorry… (Sits back up from him and smiles) Hey, did everyone leave? Reiga: Yeah, they headed out. (rubs his head as he pushes himself back up) Thanks by the way, for staying in the room. I didn’t want Nex freaking out when he saw you again… (murmurs) God knows where that would have gone… Akari: (Frowns and shakes her head) I don’t understand it… it only happens sometimes. But don’t worry about it, (Grins, at ease with it) I’m okay when I’m around you. Reiga: (Smiles as he sighs and sits over the bed’s edge and looks at his hand) Well that’s a good thing… still should probably get that looked into. Akari peeks over, looking at Reiga's hand and the faint glow of blue becomes noticeable once again. '' '''Akari': Is something strange? Reiga: Huh? Nah...just thinking about this power, I want to tap into it so I can succeed in my battle with Zaezel. Akari: Um… I think it has to do with your soul? (Tilts her head as she thinks about it) The Marshal said you had an interesting soul… I’d talk to him about it. Reiga: (To himself) My soul, huh... ---- Burning Temptation Area: The 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi Area 03: Unknown Seithr Observation Facility (Outside) Siegfried trudges along to the area he’d been requested to meet his superior. His mood soured by the conversations as the breeze whips his sapphire hair in its cool gusts. The touch of the night creeps along the horizon and the main city levels are behind him. The area wasn’t that far out of his way, and the man makes a certain hasty pace to it with his tattered cape being tossed in the blustery winds while the bottom of his boots hit the rocky faces of the earth. Within a few paces around the remains of the area, Siegfried has thoughts on the energy he’d absorbed. '' '''Siegfried': (To himself) I used that energy, for my own purposes and I survived it. I was stronger than anyone ever gave me credit for, time and time again I prove that I'm stronger than most. (Scowls) Even Nex can't deny it now. ???: My, that's such a serious look on your face right now. Upon hearing the mocking voice needle him, Siegfried picks up his head and looks around is surroundings a couple of times. Akuhei: Deep in your own thoughts, as usual, Brigadier General Schtauffen? The shadowed figure suddenly comes to right up to his sight. Spotting him as the General stands back against the metal face of the entrance to the facility that's directly in front of him. The uniform he wore is struck by the breeze, its emerald and serpentine designs on the ends seem to shimmer with a presence as ominous as his own. '' '''Akuhei' : I was getting quite bored… Hmm…? Siegfried soon feels the heavy stare of the man boring into him, the faintest sight of his serpentine irises are caught and seem to peer at him. Soon it becomes uncomforting, forcing the blue-haired official to speak up in an unsettled manner. Siegfried: (Squinting at him with a frown of irritation) ...Sir? Akuhei: Ah. Right... There's a smile on his face, to which the Brigadier quickly sighs and bluntly directs a questioning stare. Siegfried: What is it you called me here for? The grin along Akuhei's face lowers only slightly when the words hit his ears. '' '''Akuhei': (Steps ahead and looks at him tilting his head up slightly) You absorbed that energy, didn’t you? Siegfried : (Frowns in disdainful mannerism) Does that really matter at this point…? Akuhei: That’s bad Brigadier… (from the corner of his mouth as it twists into a grin again) not good for a symbol of our world order to be utilizing and harnessing the destructive natures of the Boundary. It can twist a mind... Siegfried: Without that, I would’ve died. He counters in a quick growl. Siegfried: As much as I hated to rely on such powers… There weren't any other options at that moment. Akuhei : Oh, of course, there weren't. (Shrugs with his palms to the air with a shrewd chuckle) I don’t really care. Hell, it made you stronger didn’t it? Siegfried: (Folds his arms and ignores the question) That wasn’t why you called me here. Akuhei: (Lowers his hands, and then smiles slightly in a dark intent) No, it wasn't. His smiles...always having that twist to the corners of his face, they were never a good sign-- Siegfried thinks while biting his tongue. Maintaining his composure, he questions his superiors true intent to calling him here. Siegfried: What was it really that you wanted? Akuhei: You failed to complete your mission. Komyo and Nex run free as a result of your incompetence— And this is what you get for that… That slight grin widens as Akuhei moves his hand through the air as though sweeping it. Siegfried's eyes follow Akuhei's hand motion, but it wasn't the place to pay attention to-- from behind a void opens and Leviathan strikes Siegfried. All that could be seen is the shadow of its blade-like fangs as they snap down with an unsettling crunch against his flesh just next to his throat and into his back. Siegfried: Grah! Stumbling forward, his head whips down while giving a groan. Siegfried: (Moves his hand to the wound as his teeth grind) Tch… you bastard… Cocking his head to the right, Akuhei chuckles in a conceitful way, before he takes casual steps toward the Brigadier and stops by the slouching younger male's shoulder. Lifting his gaze with his right hand, the General squints but maintains that grin while speaking in both disdain and amusement. Akuhei: Don't give me that look, you little shit... The smile twists up the corners of his face, making Siegfried grunt in disapproval. Akuhei : You’re the one who screwed up, not me. Scowling while his head is shoved to the side by Akuhei's palm, Siegfried quietly looks back to the man and straightens out begrudgingly. Akuhei: Disciplinary measures aside...don't screw up again. Komyo is to be caught, preferably before she gets to Nex. Siegfried: What's so important about that woman? Akuhei: It's just easier to deal with a potential problem before it can become one. Not only that... I heard that they might use her as a way to sway Nex to their side. The Sector being so desperate to get the Azure to use against us wants to make our biggest threat their ally... He begins to walk away, turning from the man once more while Leviathan slips back into a suspended emerald crest and disappears into shadowy green hazes. Akuhei: Don't let her timidness fool you, she does stand against our government's ideology, you know. (Looks back to him) One day that could become a problem. Just like to them, our Prodigy could one day become a problem. Siegfried: Nex won't listen... he despises both governments. Akuhei: Whether he does or doesn't... Words trailing off, Akuhei points his head to the building behind them which is surrounded by caution signs. Akuhei: You see this building here? Still gritting his teeth in pain, the Brigadier puts his eyes where Akuhei's hand leads him to look. Akuhei: It's one of many old sectors connected with each other that was set up during the Third War where people were studying the phenomena called the Seithr Scourge, but now from here is where we receive or gather the Seithr to power the city. Due to the fact this is becoming a city-wide threat, this is a place that should be highly guarded, and who better for the job than our great Bridagier of the Schtauffen house himself! Some of our members will be gathering some data on the replicated Gate's system here, among other things. Your job is to make sure that it all goes smoothly. Siegfried: Which means... Akuhei: Annihilate everything that comes here until our business is completed. Siegfried: Annihilate, huh... Akuhei: Yes, “Annihilate”. (Begins gesturing with his hand in various waving motions) Destroy. End. Kill. (leans in with a pressuring smile) Let those flames in your soul just run absolutely wild! Punish every last one who dares to threaten your objective. Siegfried keeps his stony expression while Akuhei straightens back out. Akuhei: That seems to be what you do best in terms of your history. An objective shows up, you take advantage of it. Simple enough to understand? Siegfried: (Crosses his arms in thought) Hmph...as much as I dislike you, that's finally a plan I can get behind. Akuhei : Now, now, I wouldn’t ask this of you if I wasn’t certain you’d be able to handle it. So I’m going to give you a taste of what we know to give you a bit of a buffer… (Looks at him, narrowing his eyes) You want your “Power of Azure” to really shine? Siegfried: (Raises an eyebrow) My “power of Azure” to really shine…? What’re you talking about, isn’t my Azure the same as it was before…? Akuhei: You don’t understand do you… (walks back up to him and glances at the sword with interest glimmering in his irises) the Azure’s power you draw on is determined by how strong your desires for it are. That’s how some people survive as possibilities while they’re within the Boundary, or live through the process of drawing on that power to make their chance stronger...(grins) and why others don’t. Siegfried merely listens to the words of his superior with a hardened expression. '' '''Akuhei': (Paces in front of him while not removing his piercing stare) You’re not weak by any means are you, Brigadier? Siegfried: Tch. (Scowls, shaking his head in annoyance) I'm not weak. Akuhei: (Tilts his head up with a satisfied grin) Exactly. You overcame the ordeals of the Boundary once already. Surprise blankets his expression only briefly before Siegfried scrunches his brow in suspicion while his superior chuckles at his expense. Akuhei: Wondering how I know that, aren't you? Well, I am in the SIA. But your eyes tell me you're not going to buy that. (Pockets his hands and closes his eyes) We've known that before you even came to the NOS... but I suppose that isn't my place to explain. He then points to the building one more time. Akuhei: On the topic of your Azure, though...go in there sometime and take a peak. That place is pretty old, who knows what you might stumble on. You've got my permission to go in. Siegfried: Coming from you, I don't know if that makes me want to or not. Akuhei: (Shrugs one shoulder) Your choice, kiddo. Siegfried: (Unsheathes his sword as he fixes his stance) Well, if that's all… I suppose I'd best get to work, I'd rather rely on my own skills... Unlike the Lieutenant I don’t have to rely on dumb luck or surprise attacks, no one and I mean no one is getting past me. Akuhei: So be it, the higher-ups are counting on you. H''is steps draw away from Siegfried, transitioning from the manmade metallic ground to the rocky path.'' Akuhei: Now, I have some matters of my own to see through... enjoy yourself now. Making a mock wave to the Brigadier, Akuhei begins walking back toward the city, leaving a contemplating Siegfried behind at the facility. Curious, he gazes over his shoulder, tilting his head up to look at the massive door with crests inscribed on it along with magic runes. Giving a huff, he stabs his blade to the earth and waits quietly as darkness blankets the courtyard. ---- Heartfelt Gesture Calmly, Mysteria makes her way through the empty hallway until her walk stops by one of the entries. Turning to it, she places her hand against a plain-looking door. A quick breath escapes through her lips before the backs of her fingers strike the wood a couple of times. In the room's interior, Akari peeks over Reiga childishly pointing to it with her right index finger. Akari: Reiga, someone is here. Reiga: Huh? (Looks over at the door) Who's there? Mysteria: (Voice only) It’s me. Myri said you were here. Surprise washes over Reiga’s expression as he hears the female's voice, and he quickly answers her. Reiga: O-oh, Mysteria—I mean—Lieutenant Colonel, come in, please. She lets herself in, looking over the room and then the bed where Reiga sat. Reiga: Sorry, you caught me off guard a bit there. I wasn't expecting you, and-- His stammering words slow, bleeding into silence when he feels her gaze on his body. Seeing his torso bandaged by gauzes and some of it on his head instills a sense of worry in her magenta eyes. Right as she's about to touch the young male's chest, Mysteria pulls her hand away upon seeing the dried remains of blood over his white uniform. Mysteria: Reiga... Saying his name in a soft tone of worry, her brow dips and the girl's frowning expression puzzles the Lieutenant. Reiga: Something wrong? Did I do something? Mysteria: No. I mean, you just...you really scared me with what you did out there. Reiga: I did? I was just trying to do my job...and I had to protect Akari. It's a good thing you were there, otherwise, I might've not made it out. She takes a seat next to him on the bed, holding her hands together by her interlocking fingers and dipping her head. It only adds to the confusion on Reiga's face as he looks at her. Reiga: Hey, what's wrong? You seem...somber. That isn't like you. Mysteria: (Strongly as she lifts her head) Didn’t I tell you to be careful? Reiga's fingers dig into his head, rubbing it in an ashamed way. Mysteria: Why don’t you ever listen...? Reiga: Well it’s not like I could ignore the problem. Zaezel was-- Mysteria: Zaezel isn’t someone you should involve yourself with! Reiga, you could have been killed! Your father, Marina, Kiryos, Akari, they would all… When she raises her voice to scold Reiga, Akari shies away and remains quiet while Reiga continues to sit on the bed, looking to the right at his troubled superior. Reiga: I didn’t die, though. Mysteria: (Turns her head away with a sigh, placing a hand on her forehead) That isn’t the point… The male's voice becomes a bit more firm as he stands up after exhaling. Akari's head lifts when she watches the movement, but the AIP girl quickly hides away, holding a pillow up against her knees while her back body touches the headrest. Reiga: I want to prove to my dad that I can handle this. I can make him proud the next time I get to see him. Mysteria: (Without looking at him) You think he'd be proud of that? The question is said in a disbelieving tone, surprising Reiga. Reiga: (Raises his brow, putting his hand out in gesture) Yeah, I stood up to Zaezel, when no one else would. The last thing I want to do is disappoint those who want me to live up to our legacy. A moment of silence passes until Mysteria stands upright once more. Mysteria: (Straightens her stare back at him angrily) You'll disappoint people if you die, don't ever throw yourself into danger like that just to prove a point! To your father, or to anyone! That isn't what your strength should be about! Reiga throws his hands up in frustration, shaking his head once before replying as his tone escalates into a yell. Reiga: Well, what is it you all want from me? (Squints, giving a dissatisfied frown) I'm doing this for the people I care about, and it seems like no matter what I do, it's always wrong! A second later he closes his eyes lowers his head and steps backward to move away from Mysteria, his expression indicates the Lieutenant is ashamed by his actions. Reiga: S-sorry... I know better than that, that was out of line. The pressure is probably just getting to me. I just... Myseria's harshness in her voice quiets, and she shuts her eyes, tilting her head to the side in thought. Mysteria: No, Reiga, I understand your frustration. Living up to your name… I know it’s been daunting. The frown stretches on the Lieutenant's face as he falls back into a sitting position, he leans over the bed, holding his head low in both hands. Reiga: Daunting...when your family served in the front lines during the Third War to make the world what it is today, when your dad is the head of a family who helped give people hope, yeah, daunting doesn’t begin to explain it. Mysteria: (Voice only) I know you can do it, though. Those words of encouragement are met with a glance of surprise by him. Gradually, his superior's voice becomes softer, and a smile sets in on her face. Mysteria: And besides, you have a lot more to offer this world and the people in it than just living up to a legacy Cyrus created. I know it. I mean...I’ve always believed in you. (Laughs a bit) Even those childish words you said when we met. Reiga: (Surprised) Really? Mysteria: Are you really so oblivious? I know I chastise you for getting into trouble… but I do believe in you. I want to see you succeed in our government, I… (Rests her hand below her collar, speaking in earnest) I want to be by your side when you do. When you help bring a new order, one of peace. Reiga: I’ve only been out on the field a couple weeks… I don't understand what people see in me. Mysteria: I see more than just your skills on the battlefield. The day you told me your desire, I could tell you’d make it happen. I’ve always appreciated your sincere virtues… and I think you can give this world something that no one else in your family ever could. She says it all with a warm smile, brushing loose strands of lavender hair and bangs away from her face to show her relaxed eyes and rosette cheeks. The sight makes Reiga blink in surprise as he stares. Mysteria shakes her head at his dumbfounded look, and the next second she pulls on Reiga's right hand to stand him up. The alarmed male's lips part to say something, but it's muffled when her hand reaches around to the back of his head, gently bringing him closer while her fingers touch his crimson hair. Soon she places his face close to hers, their foreheads touch before she plants a kiss on his lips while her opposite hand rests on his bandaged chest. She could feel his racing heartbeat. Reiga's azure eyes widening in shock as he feels the embrace and then a serene force takes over, letting every second wash into him with a warm touch to his soul. His eyes close. Mysteria: (Pulls away and smiles softly) I'm one person you'll never have to impress... because you already have. Reiga: (Blinks) Mysteria I-- Mysteria: But please, be more careful… I don’t want to see you in a situation that'd break my heart. Reiga: (Blushes as he rubs his neck, looking away) I… Mysteria: Try not to get involved with things you might not understand… I just worry about you. Yes, you’re important to the NOS, but more importantly, to me. Reiga falls completely silent. A blushing Mysteria takes his right hand once more and turns it so his empty palm faces upward. She then puts hers over it, lifting it only a second later, and there’s a charm with a glistening blue core left there in Reiga's palm. He draws his hand back to his chest, eyes gazing curiously toward the surface of the object as its form reflects his face and a pattern of gyrating azure energy shimmers within it. Mysteria: (Voice only) You've earned it back. She leaves the room afterward. When the door closes, Reiga looks at the charm with a lump in his throat and a frown of worry. Slight doubt flickers in his blue eyes. After closing them it seems to transition into a look of strong resolve. '' ''Akari who remained quiet, looks at the charm and then to Reiga. Regaining her composure, the Lt Colonel leaves the building from the back exit. As she steps down the stairway, a transmission cuts in from her right ear. NOS Soldier: (Voice only) Lt. Colonel, this is Ars Magus Unit 05, we've spotted suspicious activity in Area 05 in the Hibana District. Mysteria: (Her eyes widen) Is that Zaezel's next target? No, we can't afford to be caught off-guard once again. Be cautious, let me know what you find out there. ---- The Angel Area: The 1st Imperial City of Okoto Chambers of the Order "Seisū Branch" Lazarith walks down the hallways of the decorative chambers with a certain expression of pure conviction. '' '''Lazarith:' (Comes a bit further, before he stops as he looks over, surprised to see the man in uniform standing a bit away) Marshal….? What are you doing here? I thought you were within Kagutsuchi. Lukain: Angel of Salvation... I was summoned for a meeting. As I assume you were? With a nod in confirmation, he then looks back down the hallway leading to the stairwell to the main cathedral. Lazarith: I’ve heard that the Boundary Manifestation Experiment Zaezel was within Kagutsuchi, and Myri is there as well. Without moving, Lukain seems to ponder over other thoughts, turning his head away from Lazarith momentarily. Lukain: You're not even a member of the Duodecim nor a leader of your division... yet a special exception was made for you to be let in due to your master. Lazarith: (Sighs in discomfort) I'm going to try to get permissions to leave my post so I can get Myri back home. Lukain: Ah, you fear for her safety... such human emotions. However, that's to be expected; you've known her for some time now. Lazarith: My position dictates that I be deployed if the experimental beings like Zaezel are involved, it's our duty to protect the city, I am a Commander, and Myri's safety is important to me above all else. Taking the information in, the Marshal brushes his uniform and then resumes walking through the chamber hallway which are decorated with crests and light cast from suspended golden-colored glyphs overhead. Their steps echo on the glassy floors while they make their way to the shimmering stairs. Lukain: It is still troubling who opened the gate to release him from his prison. A Boundary Manifestation Experiment who survived the night after an entire cities worth of souls was consumed by a source of power in the Liberator's sectors. Lazarith: (Closes his eyes in reluctance) I remember that night, Marshal, you don’t need to bring those memories back to the surface. Lukain: But it is where you earned your title, as the Angel of Salvation. Your power was phenomenal in that event… it gave you the ability to stand against those beings and deliver your own retaliation. To think you'd so easily adjust to the power you hold...it is a wonder why Reiga was sent to Kagutsuchi instead of you. A man with experience in these matters... Lazarith tilts his head down a bit, before answering modestly. Lazarith: It is not my decision to make, that was the Council's; though I would have been honored to take part. Lukain: It seems people value the idea of faith in this child over the ideas of proper efficiency, one who can represent our Order's ideology against these beings...the Irregularities of the world. A bit surprised to the remark, the Angel turns his head back to Lukain swiftly; the official's expression beginning to show a hint of concern but he maintains his calm in response. Lazarith: Your praise is very much appreciated... (Looks over to him) But Reiga is who we protect, even in my division. He may one day lead that cause to end this threat, as his power is said to be a potential above all of us...after all, I don’t have the Azure, he does. His lineage has been gifted this chance, Marshal. Sensing the testing tone of his reply, the Marshal lifts his head when his foot hits the first step's edge. Lukain: I am aware. The Azure Prodigy is the Council's answer to the despair caused by those creatures, his power is in the likeness of his Grandfather Cyrus who fought in the Third War, making great accomplishments during the World Irregularity Crisis, where the architects of the disaster were felled by humanity. And if history repeats itself his and his AIP's power may stand between our destruction and salvation...however he has yet to display that potential. (Closes his eyes in certainty) Which is why after learning he'd be deployed, that I’ve sent him out to combat his first one. Zaezel. To give him the opportunity to earn his keep here. Lazarith: (Somewhat perturbed) Do you honestly believe that we'll allow a crisis like it to occur again? Lukain: I'm merely suggesting to expect the unexpected...(Shakes his head subtly, before gazing at the wings of Lazarith) your white wings can defend from evil, and the genes and power granted to you can fight against the envoys of mankind's sin threatening to consume the world all you like... (His expression darkens) but you can not stop mankind from repeating the mistakes of the past when their wills become desperate and their desires are not sated. (Continues walking and fixes his glove) Even we of the most powerful government do not have complete command over the wills of others to keep such from occurring. Remaining silent as they continue to ascend the stairwell, Lazarith squints in thought before Lukain's tone catches his ear once more. Lukain: Have you ever asked your “master”, so to speak, how you ended up in your position? Their steps draw them closer to the doors of the grand room they would enter-- but Lazarith’s thoughts remain on Lukain for now. Lazarith : Why would you drag that up, Marshal? (Shakes his head once in aggravation) As far as I’m concerned had they not shown then Myri and myself would have been dead at the hands of those wicked individuals. My life is in his debt and I have zero right to question him of anything. Lukain : True… still, the truth doesn’t interest you even a little? To be asked to guard that girl and hone your skills in chivalry and valor... that is a high honor to give to someone who was abandoned by our Order at a young age... Lazarith: (Frowns in displeasure) I would rather not discuss this, Marshal. His hand covered in an ornate thin black glove places itself onto the large door at last. In its body were etchings of incredible and impossible design, lighting themselves up with faint glows and in seconds passing they swing open with a creaking moan. While the great door groans in its struggle to open--the Angel's eyes squint in thought and his brow wrinkles with concentration. His flared hair sways with the flowing pressure that comes before he lifts his wings up and folds them in, disappearing in a display of light. Lukain : Let’s get the meeting over with then… ---- Responsibility In bafflement, Reiga sits back on the bed and stares at the charm that Mysteria returned to him. It shines with a beautiful light, sitting in his left palm. He spends a good minute gazing to it and notices Akari peeking over his shoulder at it with her hand on him. Akari: It's pretty, it's like a gemstone. Reiga: (Smiles in relief) Yeah. It's a relief that things turned out alright between us... The AIP nods in response, but something solemn seems to seep into her smile and her hands brush across the bed. Noticing this, Reiga's blue eyes look to his partner as he turns his torso at her. Reiga: (Frowns in concern) Something wrong, Akari? Akari: (Her gaze drifts downward, replying hesitantly) Just, some things in my head. Reiga: Okay... things like--? Akari: I just can’t stop thinking about how Nex reacted back there… (Shivers in insecurity as she looks away) it was so frightening. Tension crinkles Reiga's expression as he responds, and he narrows his stare. Reiga: (Closes his eyes) How he tried to kill you? Akari: (Shakes her head once) The hate he had toward me. Reiga, (Stammers, still uneasy) I--I’ve never been looked at so cruelly before. Even people like General Akuhei, but Nex...he wanted to kill me. The Lieutenant quickly touches Akari's hand, drawing a bit closer to her and holding it tightly. Reiga: I won’t let that happen, Akari. You don’t deserve that hate--I know that. Akari: Did I do something wrong, Reiga? I know people don't like AIP...but I didn't do anything to be disliked right? Staying silent, Reiga breathes in and pulls his hand through his crimson hair, clearly in discomfort. Reiga: (Frowns in thought) People don't like AIP, you're right. They are part of the reason the rest of the world doesn't agree with us. (Shakes his head in affirmation, gesturing to her) But you're still a living being and you don't deserve to be treated with scorn. Akari: I know you think that. (Sighs) Sometimes I feel like I don't really belong here though. It's hard to explain, and it makes me wonder if we're really doing the right thing here. (Puts her hands together in conflicting thoughts) We help people, but still, the way some of them give those ugly looks to me puts a strange feeling--doubt--I think...especially Nex. Reiga: (Closes his eyes, making a solemn frown) Oh Akari...it's kind of why I didn't want to expose you to any of this. Guess that's me being naive again, huh? At a loss, he rubs his neck. For a few seconds, neither say anything, but Reiga opens his eyes with resolve and makes a grunt of sudden disapproval. Reiga: But you know what? Just because some AIP did turn out to be weapons of war, that doesn't mean you have to. Akari stares at Reiga who is now upright, but the guilt still hangs in her eyes. Reiga: Ah... come on, Akari, why are you so sad right now? I'm trying to make you feel better. Akari: Because there's a reason for it. I feel that...and I've never felt it before. Unsure, Reiga shrugs helplessly taking a few steps in the room, pacing about and unable to understand his partner's problem. Akari: It was when I saw that memory from Nex, where he was holding a small girl, he was small too. But that girl was all black, like the Seithr creatures, something happened to her, something bad. The people there were wearing armor, like me when I use my unit--and the symbols... Realization sparks in Reiga's eyes as he swiftly turns to her and shakes his head in disagreement and he steps closer to her. Reiga: Akari, you can't blame yourself for that...now, I don't know what the NOS did to Nex. (Strongly) But I know you can't keep that on your mind, you have absolutely no part in that. However, Akari shuts her eyes, shivering in anxiety and her hands touch her head as though in pain. Akari: But it won't go away, Reiga...! She suddenly screams at him, stunning the young man who reels at the sight of the eight blue blades of translucent light appearing from behind the AIP, fanning out and igniting themselves in streams of energy. Although he reaches out to try and stop the girl, she doesn't hear him. The swords shoot one by one around them haphazardly. One flies into a desk, another slice through the wall, a few dive into the floor, some skewer the ceiling, and when her frenzy finally quells, they all launch against the headrest of the bed in unison splintering it to pieces as she sits with her head down. Eyes wide with alarm, Reiga looks on at the eight scorch marks left behind by the blades, and for a second his hand drags across his jaw in unease. Akari: (Falls back with a moan of helplessness) It won't go away... After she repeats herself, Reiga still stands motionless, taking a moment to process everything. The young male's blue eyes show no anger, but a solemnity as he stares at the troubled Akari hiding at the very back of the wall where bits of the headrest are scattered in splinters by the last blades that dissolve into particles. He speaks softly and approaches her. Reiga: Hey, it's fine. We'll figure this out okay? Hearing his kind voice, Akari looks back at him, a bit saddened. Reiga: I'll make sure it goes away, whatever it is that's bothering you. No more sadness, okay? After a few seconds, she nods and Reiga lets out a sigh of bittersweet relief. Reiga: You'll worry me like that. Akari: I don't mean to...I really don't. I guess I just get a bit scared sometimes. Reiga: Oh, that's normal, Akari. It's human to be afraid... happens to me too sometimes. Akari: You'll always be here, right? Reiga: (Smiles warmly) Count on it. After all, you're my responsibility and my most important one at that. Following those words of reassurance, he places his hand on her head fondly and the girl smiles once more, her frown of sorrow replaces itself with a secure smile as she stands back up. A few seconds later, the door opens back up, Mysteria walks in with an expression of utter bewilderment as she takes in the scene of the room. Mysteria: Reiga, what on Earth happened? Reiga: Mysteria--! I thought you-- (Quickly comes to attention, flustered) Oh uh...yeah, the place (Glances back) kind of started to fall apart on us here. Mysteria: (Gives him a look of disapproval, placing a hand on her hip) Reiga, you're not a child, don't lie. (Dismisses it and approaches him) Never mind though, I received reports from other units of suspicious activity in the area...would you mind helping me scout it out? Reiga: Sure. I mean...yes understood--! Sighing at her friend's fumbling over the response, Mysteria reaches and grabs his hand, tugging on it while Akari follows looking back at the wreckage in contemplation. Shortly after, the pair exit the medical sector and head along the streetways, a person kept unseen on an opposite road twirls a glinting object in their hand which is a crimson shard, it rests in their hold as they watch the three NOS officials. ???: Any information on it yet? He speaks to no one in particular but evidently receives an answer somehow, as after a pause he soon speaks again. ???: Well, tell them to hurry up. Seems like the NOS is a bit more vigilant...notify the others that there’s three of them around here so far so we need to pick up the pace. We need to make sure this isn't a waste of time before making any moves. ''They depart the area nonchalantly. '' ---- End of Roles of Order Continues in: Dividing Decisions ---- Category:Control Sequence Transcript